The Final Island
by Ivar28
Summary: Harry and his friends embark on one final journey and meet some unexpected people along the way.
1. Introduction

In order to continue writing this story I will need to have reviews. I will give you the first few chapters of this book but in order to continue I will need reviews. Thank You


	2. The meeting

Harry walked through the dark streets of London. It was a cold night and there were many people walking down the streets. He walked by a pub and looked through the window at the many people sitting inside eating and drinking. He was about to turn away when he noticed someone he knew. It was Vernon Dursley. But he wasn't the only person Harry recognized. Gilderoy Lockhart was also there sitting down and talking to Vernon Dursley. Why were they talking to each other Harry wondered. He immediately went inside and went over to the table where they were talking to each other. Vernon turned around and looked directly at Harry.

"What are you doing here" asked Vernon.

"I was just walking down the street and saw you two talking to each other and".

"Shut up" screamed Vernon startling several people

"Why are you here and what are you doing talking to Lockhart."

"What the hell are you doing in London anyways? I didn't expect to ever see you again." said Vernon

"I have official business here tomorrow with the Ministry..."

"Well I have official business here too. We have to get going now."

Lockhart remained still all this time and just now took a sip of his drink. Vernon and Lockhart left the pub and left Harry standing there. Harry sat there for a few minutes and then walked out of the pub and back on to the streets. He continued down the street wondering about the weird encounter that he just had. Ten minutes later he reached a hotel. He walked into it and took the elevator to the third floor. After taking a while to find the right room he knocked on the door. A man answered holding a pistol. He walked past him and into the back of the room. Ron was sitting there on the bed.

"Who is the man with the gun"

"Some guy that was hired to guard us" replied Ron

"Hes not a wizard is he" 

"He actually is. Except for some reason he doesn't like to use magic. He was the only one that was available. If anyone attacks we can use our magic. But I doubt that will happen. Fred's funeral will happen in a few days. But that's not why we are here. We have to go to the ministry tomorrow.

Hermione walked through the door and passed the strange man that was carrying the gun. She walked over to the end of the room.

"On the way here I saw Vernon. And thats not it. He was in a pub talking to Lockhart."

"Why" asked Hermione.

"I don't know but when I went in they left after we talked for a few seconds."

"That seems strange. I wonder what they were doing together. And I wonder how Lockhart recovered his memory." said Hermione.

They all sat there for a few minutes saying nothing. They all went to sleep a few minutes later with the man with the gun standing guard all night without sleeping.


	3. The Trial

Harry walked into the ministry and went to the legal section of the building. Following the war the legal system including the design of the courtrooms had been completely redone. The court now resembled a typical British muggle court but with a few differences. The courtrooms were much smaller then the previous ones. There was a panel of seven judges. Four were require to convict and the chief judge would sentence the defendant based upon the recommendation of the other judges. Many of the laws had also been rewritten. A special court was set up to handle the large number of trials necessary following the war. The death penalty was also reintroduced for the first time since 1977 for the crimes of treason and murder. The minister decided to do this as the crimes were committed during wartime making them eligible for the death penalty in British Wizarding Law.

Harry sat down in the main courtroom. It was still early in the morning and not many people were in there. The special court hadn't begun its session yet and only minor wizarding crimes that had nothing to do with the war had begun. The current trial was for the charge of theft of a magical device. Five minutes later the man was found guilty by a vote of six to one and sentenced to four months in prison. After that there were several other similar trials for crimes like assault without magic, theft, and bribery. The most exciting trial of the morning session was for at temped murder. It was the case of a drunken wizard who attacked a muggle after leaving a bar. Instead of attempted murder he was convicted of assault without magic and sentenced to four years. After that the cases continued to get more and more boring and Harry wondered why he even decided to come so early and not stay at the hotel with Ron and Hermione.

After listening to cases for two more hours the special court session finally began at 11:00. The first cases were small and were mostly assault with magic cases. Hagrid walked in on one of the cases and sat down near Harry. Later Ron and Hermione walked in. Several other people Harry knew including some Hogwarts staff also were present. Afterwards the cases grew to murder charges. The case of Antonin Dolohov was the biggest of the morning. Dolohov was found guilty of all charges and sentenced to death causing almost everyone in the courtroom to cheer loudly. Later **Fenrir Greyback was also sentenced to death. Those two trials were the highlights of the early hours of the special court. Harry and several others of the Hogwarts students and staff were caused to testify. There testimonies were usually brief and after they finished they returned to the gallery. The cases now grew to include former high-ranking ministry officials. The first was the trial of Dolores Umbridge. This case was to be by far the longest of the day far surpassing the other minor trials that lasted an hour at most. This trial could easily last all day and perhaps up to three days. Before the trial started the chief judge declared a two-hour recess.** **Harry walked out of the courtroom and went to the lobby. In it he saw Vernon Dursley walking in the lobby. What the bloody hell is he doing here thought Harry. Harry ran back to tell Ron and Hermione after seeing him. They went back to the courtroom and saw Vernon Dursley sitting in the gallery by Lockhart who also went in during the recess. The trial of Dolores Umbridge began. ** **The chief judge began to read the charges: Murder Treason Kidnapping Assault Arson Bribery etc. The total indictment was a total of 73 counts. It seemed to Harry that they just charged her with random crimes and that several of the indictments for completely ridiculous. After the charges were read the chief prosecutor began his opening statement. It was very long and made Harry and everyone else in the courtroom bored. It seemed to Harry that he kept repeating the same thing. After talking for several hours he finally stopped. The lawyer representing Umbridge was and old wizard short with a white mustache and short white hair. He talked for around ten minutes. Afterwards Umridge made a ridiculous statement before the head judge finally cut her off. The judge declared a recess for the night.** **Harry talked to Hagrid after the trial ended for the night about Vernon showing up and talking to Lockhart. Afterwards Harry Ron and Hermione walked back to their hotel room. They entered the room walking past the guard holding the gun. They discussed the day and the mysterious appearance of Harry's uncle. They went to sleep after watching some TV.** **Harry once again walked into the courtroom. Although he was early their were more people here then yesterday presumably to get a good view of the Umbridge trial. Harry was pleased to see Ollivander there. He went over and talked to him for a while. The special court hadn't started yet and the normal court was still in session. ** **"Guilty," said the chief judge. It was a case of a theft and Harry listened as the man was sentenced to ten days in jail. The Weasleys walked in and sat down. Rita Skeeter also walked into the room. The chief judge, who was a rather tall man with a brown mustache a short white beard and receding brown hair announced that the special court would began its session. The prosecution called a few witnesses when Vernon Dursley walked in. Harry stared at his uncle wondering what the hell he was doing here. He sat down next to Harry.** **"What the hell are you doing here," asked Harry.** **"I'm here to testify. Why else would I be here," said Vernon.** **"About what," asked Harry** **Vernon didn't answer but instead stared forward listening to the proceedings. Ten minutes later he was called to testify. Vernon stepped up and began his testimony. His testimony seemed very short probably only lasting three minutes. It consisted of how he was Harry's uncle. What was the point of that Harry wondered. Later Harry Ron and Hermione were also called to testify about what they had seen. They also called many muggle borns to recite what happened. After that there case ended. The next day the defense launched a horrible case. Umbridge testified but she said nothing that could help her. The judge declared that the verdict and sentence would happen next week. **


	4. The Funeral

Harry sat down on a chair in the Weasley's kitchen. It was the day of Fred's funeral and the entire Weasley family as well as several others sat there. Arthur Weasley was the only one missing. He was at the Ministry as the verdict in the Dolores Umbridge case and several others were going to be announced today. A few minutes later he burst through the door carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What happened," asked Harry.

"Look" said Arthur Weasley.

Harry picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet and looked at the headline. Umbridge Guilty. Below that was a picture of Umbridge taken shortly after the verdict was read, She looked unsurprised and rather calm. Harry then read the article. "On the final day of the special court Dolores Umbridge and several others were found guilty of several charges including murder and treason. Mrs. Umbridge was found guilty of forty-three of the charges and sentenced to twenty years in jail.

After reading that Harry looked up. Twenty years sounded light compared to the other sentences that Harry had heard passed down. Harry had wished for at least a life sentence.

"Its time. Lets go," Mr. Weasley said. Everyone walked out of the house and proceeded to go to the ceremony.

Harry and the Weasleys sat in the first row. He looked around him and saw many people he recognized including the Weasleys extended family and several Hogwarts students and staff. After awhile George got up to speak. Although it was quick the words were powerful and saddening to Harry.

"Fred was an amazing person and my twin. I out of all my siblings had the closest relationship to Fred. He was different then me. He was funnier more interesting…I will miss you Fred I miss you"

Several other members of the Weasley family also went up to speak but George's speech was by far the most powerful. Harry made a brief speech and so did many others of Fred's friends and relatives. Later on that day the burial happened. It was a private burial but Harry was asked to attend. They walked to a small cemetery situated on top of a hill. Fred's casket was lowered into the ground. Several of the Weasleys were crying but George by far was the most emotional. After the burial they returned to the Burrow.


End file.
